


What They Saw

by SalaciaGoop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other, Reminiscing, Tai being miserable, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciaGoop/pseuds/SalaciaGoop
Summary: In their eyes he saw everything and nothing, the stars and their black holes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware before reading- this fic contains spelling and grammatical errors & I really don't care. Its also a rambling, confusing mess.

Silver and red eyes often haunted his thoughts during these new silent times now that his daughters had flown the nest, too young he thought but who was he to keep a gem dulled or a phoenix caged up?

Round, soft, hooded, silver gleaming eyes floated around in his mind accompanying them were bloody, crimson sharp eyes framed with black fluttery lashes. They were eyes of the past watching him forever following him, staring soullessly into his present. These eyes belonged to women for who he lusted, loved and lived for and now existed through his precious daughters. Though at this moment his children were gone taking their mothers will and life force with them.

He felt so lonely. His children once filled the aching void that his previous lovers had left, through their demise and disappearance just like their mothers they had also departed with just a sweet but unwanted farewell letter from his youngest, and catching his eldest in the act before she rode into the sunset. Now both were gone and it was him, his beloved dog and the ghosting memories of his lovers that that lingered in his big empty cabin.

His stormy blue eyes rained silently, pouring down his face before being harshly swipe away. He tried not to remember but how do you teach a crab to walk straight? or volcanoes to explode ice?.

Fatherhood was felt so unnatural with his first it probably felt that way with her mother too, not that he’d ever truly know she had left before he had a chance to fathom such a silly question for her. His first daughter a dragon who had been burnt to soot and ash to rise up as a phoenix. Determined and angry like her birth mother but protective and poetic like her true mother, who raised her and bore him his second daughter who was a reflection of her mother physically but held innocence as the day was long.

He had been blessed twice with daughters, when he been a younger and more ladish he wished for sons to carry his name and lineage but that was before he met the mothers of his children who obliterated his outdated patriarchal opinion. His silver eyed partner hadn’t even let their daughter take his family name, their daughter was almost every piece of her down to her name. Surprisingly his red eyed lover happily let heir daughter take up his family name but also inherit his first name, he wondered if this was to soften the blow of her sudden departure or did she not care what her name would be? Did she even recognise her as her own blood? _Bitch_ , he thought bitterly.

Her blood eyes had shot through to his heart like knives stabbing him into a trance of infatuation and soon utter love. She had condemned him to a spell of hating and loving her. She had given him a cruel taste of the life he dreamed of between him, her, their little rosey lover and daughters on an island away from prying eyes, starting fires, flying through the red sunset and running in the moonlight only for it to only cracked under his feet and fall watching her fly away abandoning her hatching.

Without her he struggled with being a dad, he fed, change, bathed, and rocked but he didn’t kiss, hug or play with her. Bonding with her took so much, her cries became a screaming alarm and her care became a monotonous task he dreaded. He felt like a robot not feeling anything for her, but his white cloaked partner glued the cracks on the floor and helped him to stand on his own again with her beside him, she alleviate the evil done to him by being a mother that _she_ never was. She had also lost her lover but embraced the abandoned golden gift left behind expressing every ounce of her love onto her new daughter as the little blonde infant helped her coped with her love loss. Witnessing this broke the spell for him and gave him the key to feel again and fall in love head over heels with his little dragon.

Her eyes were like moonlight captured by glass orbs, her beauty entirely different his eldest daughters birth mother. She was looked a glass figurine almost angelic and their younger daughter echoed almost all her features. She had given him another daughter that sewed up any previous emotional rips and for a short time he and his girls were happy and life was like a story book but this tale didn’t have a happy ending, it rarely did.

Though his lover was a stay home mother and a maker of desserts a professional baker could only dream of making, she had warriors blood running through her veins like a she-wolf looking for her next hunt to feed and protect her pups. One day, she left for a hunt but never returned. That one day, the earth opened up beneath his feet and his safety net tore with nothing to catch him.

He fell into a depression, into a sink hole of shit and all he could feel was nothing. He’d sunk so deep that he was he was senseless, he had forgotten fatherhood, huntsman-ship, health and hygiene. He let himself rot inside and out, wallowing in he bed under dirty sheets castled him around were empty food containers and liquor. He drank to medicate, to take him away from the unbearable reality to dream about his youth where all he had to worry about was he wearing his uniform correctly, where he slept in a dorm and met his future and experienced friendship, love and brotherhood.

Brother, oh brother, brother-in-law, twin brother to his feathered haired lover and uncle to his daughters. He reassembled his twin but had faded red eyes that almost appeared pinkish instead of the bloody orbs she possessed. Late in the afternoon, his pale red eyes had stared down at him, face twisted is an expression of pity and frustration, damn him for reminding of him his sister and making his heart beat at the thought of her. His friend sat him up and told him how he had rescued his nieces and reprimanded him harshly for being absent from his daughters lives. He told him of how they had almost perished so soon after their mother. That afternoon he cried on the shoulder of his comrade and brother, the dark haired man smelled like whiskey, of course, he too was struggling with his leaders horrible passing. In that moment both men clinged to one another and cried in their sobriety and at the dry reality they lived in eventually they got up using one another as a crutch to lift themselves. After that his avian friend aided him raising his daughters but never interfering and occasionally teaching at the academy with him but never staying too long, he came in and out of his and his daughters lives like a stitch and in doing so slowly mending some of the tears.

For the longest time that was his family two beautiful growing girls, a part time uncle and friend, a memorial stone for one dead lover and torn photographs of another missing lover. His was a broken man each female in his life had taken a piece of him with them where ever they went. There no pieces to be picked up, he just was a hollow man with a armour of paper with memories of the lovers and their children that wrecked heaven and hell within him and left him today happily smiling through the painful tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
